


The friend of the boyfriend, with benefits

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Rings, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: It's their third year anniversary. Benny decides to surprise his boyfriend.For Kinktober 2018, Day 22: Threesome





	The friend of the boyfriend, with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is from Luke|haikuhamster, thank you for letting me play.
> 
> And thank you Keiko/EAC for all the information about gas drilling rings. I know that some of the stuff are most probably against all the regulations but… I couldn't help myself after you mentioned drilling mud :)

 

The storm had not only painted the town to a soothing white, it also had finally quietened the ever present noise. It might as well be the very first time that Benny's ears didn't complain when he came home from the mountains. It felt like he was being welcomed with open arms. Giddy with the presence of the surprise in his pocket, he hurried his steps.

While he was pondering if he should ring the bell or just use his keys, he saw another snow covered figure closing in on their door. It was Cas, Dean's buddy from the university; forcing a small suitcase on its broken wheels on pristine snow. He didn't raise his head till the last moment, barely avoided crashing into Benny.

“Benny?”

“Hey,” he greeted his boyfriend's friend, with the benefits type.

“Well, this is awkward,” Cas's grimace wasn't visible through the oversized, green scarf that covered most of his face, but it was audible from his tone.

“You don't say.”

Dean, jumping out of the house while covered only with a towel, stopped the annoying staring contest between Benny and Cas.

“Benny! I can't believe you are here.” Dean jumped on him, closing his arms around Benny, seemingly not minding the snowflakes melting on his warm skin.

“You’re gonna freeze to death, _chéri_.” Benny pulled his juvenile lover indoors. “Jesus Christ!”

He gestured Cas in too. He wasn't going to send anyone all the way back to the campus in this weather.

“I'm putting on clothes,” Dean yelled from the bedroom. “There's tea.”

Tea, of course. Benny remembered that Cas didn't drink coffee, Dean must have brewed it especially for him.

He poured himself a cup after shedding off his coat and hat. Carefully sipping the boiling liquid, he examined their guest.

“Planning to stay the week?” Benny asked pointing at the luggage.

Instead of Cas, Dean answered; showing up out of nowhere and snuggling into him. Benny barely prevented hot water spilling all over him and placed the dangerous mug away from Dean's careless hands.

“It's the toys, babe. Cas likes to play with toys,” Dean said, giggling.

It was impossible not to share Dean's happiness when his eyes were glittering with joy. He kissed Benny, squeezing him between his lithe body and the kitchen counter.

“How did you manage to leave the rig today?” he asked afterwards, still hugging him.

“I owe Gabe a big time,” shrugged Benny. Their third year anniversary came in the middle of his two week tours, but Benny didn't wanna spend it away from Dean. “I thought I’d surprise you.”

“The best anniversary present,” Dean smiled with his whole face, then pushed everyone toward the living room. “Go, get warm. I'm making eggnogs, to celebrate.”

 

That's how Benny ended up with a drunk Dean on his lap. They were all sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Well, Benny was sitting. After the eggnogs had come the wine, and Cas and Dean were in a more of a reclining position. Lightweights.

Dean was a happy drunk, as usual; jokes were running away from him like he was in a stand-up show, not only constantly giggling, but managing to break the room into laughter again and again. He was also a very frisky drunk. Benny moved Dean's wayward hand away from his dick for the tenth time maybe, but he was having hard time stopping Dean from nuzzling his legs and hands.

“He gets unstoppable, doesn't he?” asked Cas, observing them like one of the Guinea pigs in his lab.

“Yeah,” Benny accepted; unstoppable was a good word to describe Dean.

Cas, then, continued on telling Benny the time Dean had convinced him to give him a blow job in Dean's lab, under a thousands of dollars worth optical table.

“Whole time he kept warning me not to touch the cables. It was an impossible deed, they were everywhere like a spiderweb.”

Benny, while knowing how juvenile it was, met Cas's story with one of his and told about the time Dean visiting him at the rig for his birthday. Unstoppable was the word of that day too. Dean couldn't even wait for Benny to shed his FRCs. Opening the jumpsuit just enough to reach his dick, he swallowed Benny in the tiny trailer Benny shared with the other driller. When they were done, there were streaks of drilling mud on Dean's pretty face that advertised their improper activities, causing the righands catcall and whistle after them.

“He does have exhibitionist tendencies,” nodded Cas while massaging Dean's foot in his lap.

“ **He** is right here and can hear everything, you know,” peeped Dean. “And Cas, you're not one to talk.”

“I do own my sexuality completely, Dean. No shame in that.”

“No shame is the key phrase here,” stage whispered Dean, then started about the crazy, experimental Cas and his literal bag full of toys.

“You love them,” Cas shrugged.

“You love toys?” Benny had known he was quite vanilla compared to Dean, but he didn't know his boyfriend _loved_ toys in the bedroom.

“I don't need them with you, honey bear,” Dean answered, hand grabbing at Benny's dick one more time. “I could barely fit that dreamy, monster cock in me, baby.” He, then, turned to Cas and continued, “He grows over ten fucking inch, Cas; thicker than my wrist.”

“You lucky bastard!” whistled Cas, gaze focused on Benny's crotch as if he had x-ray vision to confirm Dean's claims.

“And he fucks like a bull.” Dean squeezed his own, growing dick over the soft lounge pants, “Like an Energizer Bunny, he keeps going without a ring or—”

“ **He** is right here, and can hear everything,” Benny parroted Dean's words back at him. He was not like them; he couldn't help the way his face was burning with all this talk about his privates.

“Don't tell me all this wine was for nothing.” Dean pouted those perfect lips.

He was so fucking pretty that sometimes it hit Benny like a sucker punch how lucky he was. Those beautiful green eyes, circled by the long, long eyelashes that shadowed his freckles under the right light… That cupid-bow lips that were constantly wet, thanks to the restless tongue… Perfect hair, smooth skin, graceful body…

“Benny!” Dean was staring at him like he had been calling him for a while.

“Sorry, _chéri_.”

“We don't have to if you don't want it, honey bear. I'll tuck Cas into the guest room. No problems at all.”

Dean wanted the threesome. It wasn't for the first time he had mentioned it. But it was for the first time Benny was inclined to try. Maybe the wine really did work.

 

Dean was beautiful. Benny kept being reminded of the fact constantly, but especially whenever they were in the bedroom. Now, his boyfriend was lying butt naked on their bed; legs wantonly open to display his smooth ass, already writhing over the soft flannel sheets.

“Come on, Benny. Fuck my ass, love. Please, please.”

“Holy shit!” It was Cas; eyes locked on Benny's dick, he licked his lips. “Jesus Christ man, that's a real beauty.” He turned to Dean, “I was gonna fuck your face, Dean, but I think I rather watch him skewer you on that ass-wrecker.”

Benny rolled his eyes at the word choice, but he pressed his dick on Dean's furled opening nevertheless; gently massaging the tip on the sphincter to relax the muscles. Dean was not patient though; he kept rolling his hips, trying to suck Benny in. Entering Dean, even under the constant scrutiny, was heavenly. Dean was pushing out, grinding and twerking as much as his position allowed, to get more of Benny's dick inside, faster. Benny didn't let him. Instead, he watched himself getting lost in Dean's soft insides, inch by delightful inch.

“Fuck!” groaned Cas, sporting a hearty boner himself. “I'm getting out cock-rings, Dean,” he said, eyes devouring the action on Dean's ass. “Red for me, black for you.”

Dean's only answer was a moan, but Benny couldn't be sure if it was one of his regular _fuck me harder_ moans or _hell, yeah black cock-ring_ moan. He’d never heard the later, so it wasn't possible to decide.

The ring Cas put on himself was just that, a simple silicone ring that hugged his dick tightly at the root. However, the one he put on Dean was anything but simple. There was a part that was going around and between Dean's testicles; pushing them away from his body while squeezing them like balloon animals made by a rookie. Another part was for the root of the penis, clasping Dean's cock tight enough that it looked embedded into the skin. There was yet another part that encircled most of Dean's delicious dick, allowing only the head and another inch or so out.

“He's not gonna be able to come with that,” Benny commented, his cock happily resting inside Dean's ass while watching Cas confining that darling dick inside unforgiving silicone.

“That's the idea, big boy,” grinned Cas; mischief glittering in the blue of his eyes promising naughty and delicious things.

And Benny realized he was actually looking forward to that.

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cutting it in the best part. I'll continue after Kinktober is over. That's a promise.


End file.
